to kiss a spy
by nicie
Summary: This story is all about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy and their family. Is she really a muggle born or is she something else? What is Malfoy's part in the life of Hermione Granger?
1. Chapter 1

**TO KISS A SPY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF J.K ROWLING'S HARRY POTTER AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN BRAM STOKER'S DRACULA.**

**Summary: **this story is all about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy and their family. Is she really a muggle born or is she something else? Why is it that every time she is hurt or in pain bats would suddenly appear? And what is the real reason why the Malfoy family supports the Dark Lord.

**A/N: **hey guys! This is my very first fan fiction. I hope that you would like it. And please _**REVIEW**_ after reading... thanks a lot!

**CHAPTER 1**

_September 1897_

"_Mina, you are mine now, you will become my one and only wife. You belong now to me, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, kin of my kin, my bountiful wine-press for a while, and shall be later on my companion and my helper. Do you understand?"Count Vladimir Dracula drawled in Mina Murray's ears while holding her tightly against him_

"_Yes, Vladimir, but the child that I am carrying right now, will it be a mortal or a vampire" Mina whispered in Count Dracula's chest_

"_The child will be both, Mina and I promise you that I will love and protect our child for all eternity" _

_November 1964-Transylvania_

"_THIS IS MY DAUGHTER! QUINCEY AURORA MURRAY DRACULA" the Count announced to his pack of followers, raising his new born daughter high. When the howls and cheers have died down he continued "SERVE AND PROTECT HER WITH YOU LIFE, JUST AS YOU HAVE DONE WITH ME. IF ANY HARM COMES TO MY CHILD EACH ONE OF YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME AND FEEL MY WRATH" when the Count was finished all of his followers bowed low and promised to serve and protect their new Mistress._

_In the Masters bedchamber:_

"_Your Master really likes to threaten his people doesn't he Igor?" Mina asked smiling at their loyal servant who was cleaning up the remnants of the child birth _

"_Yes Mistress, right you are, but I must say that the Master has a point in threatening them, making them aware at all times. Enemy lurks everywhere and the new young Mistress must be heavily guarded at all times. Just to be safe." Hearing his Mistress sigh, Igor bowed low and went out of the room _

_After placing his daughter gently in the basinet the Count laid himself next to his beloved wife and smiled at his sleeping wife "thank you" he whispered raising Minas wrist and kissing it_

"_My Lord! My Lord!"A sharp knocking came from the door, when Mina started stirring and groaning because of the loud knocking the Count went to the door with a lightning speed, opened the door and hissed at the knockers face_

"_WHAT!" _

"_My Lord, I'm sorry for disturbing you My Lord but the seer wants to see you, she said it is of grave importance My Lord" the vampire who was knocking stuttered knowing that he have disturbed his Master, bowing low in front of the Count _

_Seers Camber:_

"_What is it?" the Count asked as soon as he went inside the room_

"_My Lord, a boy has been born tonight and he brings with him death and despair" the seer croaked_

_Looking confused the Count asked" a human being?"_

"_Yes my Lord" the stones gathered her stones from the table and threw them again and began reading them "They will call the boy he-who-must-not-be-named and he will raise with great power in the wizarding world bringing death to your daughters' daughter and grief to your family" when the Count remained silent the seer stood up and looked out the window and said in a soft voice_

"_My dear dear Count, whatever you are planning to stop the Dark Lord from rising would not do you any good for now. The future has already been written and it cannot be changed, if you change it now more will suffer. Let your family's destiny unfold; the proper time will come when all of their sufferings shall end, but for now, let it be"_

_Taking a deep breath and sighing heavily when Igor announced that he has a visitor_

"_It is Sylvester Lucius Malfoy, My Lord"_

"_Very well show him in"_

**A/N: **hey guys! It's me again, so? What do you think? Please leave some reviews. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**TO KISS A SPY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF J.K ROWLING'S HARRY POTTER AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN BRAM STOKER'S DRACULA.**

**Summary: **this story is all about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy and their family. Is she really a muggle born or is she something else? Why is it that every time she is hurt or in pain bats would suddenly appear? And what is the real reason why the Malfoy family supports the Dark Lord.

**A/N: **hey guys! I'm back and hopefully can have more time to finish my story… And please don't forget to_** REVIEW**_ after reading... thanks a lot!

**CHAPTER 2**

Sylvester Lucius Malfoy, the most prominent wizard in the wizarding world stood up as he heard the Count strode in the room

"Good evening Sylvester, what do I owe you for this late visit? Is the wizarding ministry giving you trouble?"

"Good evening your grace, I apologize for the late hour. Everything's as what I have hoped from the ministry, once again I thank you and I also came here to congratulate you your grace" Sylvester said bowing to the Count before sitting down

"Thank you Sylvester, always remember that too much power in once government isn't that much helpful but that's not why you came here, isn't it?" the Count said, reading Sylvester Malfoy's mind

"Not exactly your grace, it has come to my attention that there would be a dark lord arising in the near future and I would like to know if you are also aware of this situation?"

"Yes" the Count drawled out slowly "the human boy was just born tonight"

"Human, your grace? You mean that the dark lord is a mud-"Sylvester hissed but immediately stopped when he saw Dracula's cold piercing blue eyes and thin red lips

"Never insult a human being whilst you are within my presence Sylvester, remember that I don't take anyone kindly who dares to insult a human being, is that clear?" Dracula's gaze pierced through Sylvester's eyes until he bowed his head and offer his deepest apology to the Count

"Now Sylvester" the Count stood up and gazed through the window where a full moon was high "I have made my decision about this dark lord, I will leave him be as of the moment, and see the outcome of it, you and your family however should report to me the decisions being made by this lord"

"You mean spy on him your grace?" Sylvester stood up from his seat and stared at the Count as if he has lost his wits

"If that is how you want to put it, then yes. If this dark lord would rise and cause a stir in both our worlds that would greatly affect my family then I must interfere, but until then there is nothing I would do except observe"

"Very well, your grace." Sylvester Malfoy said bowing his head and reluctantly asked "My family however-"

"Your family will however will be placed within my care and under my protection from now on, so never fear of any harm coming to them. Unless of course, if you will fail me Sylvester. Always keep in mind Sylvester that I have never failed on giving you what you have requested from me, a country's ministry bowing to a now powerful wizard is not an easy task as it seems, but they eventually agreed as long as they will have my families support in times of need. So, in return I only ask you to do this simple task of observing the dark lord and reporting any important details to me"

"Then I will make sure your grace that I and the next generations of Malfoys will never fail you"

"Good. Igor, send me Valerian" Dracula commanded to his loyal servant before facing Sylvester "Debts have been paid tonight my dear friend but for future preferences a contract should be drawn don't you think?" smirking, the count waved his hands and a parchment and a knife flew toward the table between them

Knowing what to do, Sylvester picked up the knife and pricked his finger and let his blood drop onto the parchment just above his name. Looking satisfied the count motioned the vampire called Valerian who was standing in the dark corner while Igor scurried to keep the parchment away. When Valerian stepped into the dimly lit room and bowed in front of the count, Sylvester immediately noticed the vampires' cold green eyes, red blood lips and deathly pale but very smooth complexion. The count however turned to Sylvester

"The right time will come when Valerian and the others will approach you so be prepared Sylvester"

Taking that as his cue to leave, Sylvester bowed one last time and left. When Dracula made sure that Sylvester was out of hearing he turned again to Valerian

"Make sure that Sylvester will do as what has been agreed and prepare your son Villon, he will be my daughter's protector"

"That would be an honor your grace and it will be as you have wish"

**A/N: **Whew! 2 chapters down and many more to go… anyways, I would like to inform you my dear readers that it would likely take a while for me to post another chapter, (huhu) because I'm a bit busy as of now _**BUT **_no worries I will try my very best to post ASAP, since I don't want to leave you guys hanging (that's how I love you all). Thank you all for your understanding. Cheerio..Please don't forget to_** REVIEW**_... thanks a lot!


End file.
